Solve for $x$. Your answer must be simplified. $15<-5x$
Solution: To isolate $x$, let's divide both sides by $-5$. Remember that when we divide (or multiply) an inequality by a negative number, we have to flip the direction of the inequality. $\begin{aligned} 15&<-5x\\\\ \dfrac{15}{-5}&>\dfrac{-5x}{-5} \end{aligned}$ Now, we simplify! $-3>x$ or $x<-3$